The last night
by midnightrose8888
Summary: Edward can't take it anymore, can roy save him in time? summary sucks, better than it sounds promise, um based off the song the last night by skillet warning and the inside . so yo I added a chapter but its not da continuing story, its the better edited version with a little nit added to it, you can read both and compare if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

_The last night_

_Whasup readers, this is my 5 fic but my others suck T.T (tears) um this is my first ROYED fic._

_please review, (holds up adorable neko ed) _

_Ed: please, please ,please?_

_ME: cute! (huggs life out of ed)_

_this is after brother hood._

_this is based off the song The last night by skillet and a little off of monster by them_

_um... ed still has his automail cause i like it so if you don't sorry but bite me _

_ED: *sticks tongue out at those people*_

_I own nothing_

_Warning: attempted suicide, crying, kissing and cuddling_

_The last night_

_Finally I did it, I got Al's body back. I've hated myself ever since that day I was reckless and had his body stolen from him. Once he got his body back him and Winry have gotten really close. Which is good, I promised myself that once he got his body back that I would make sure he was happy and then distance myself from him enough so that he wouldn't care once I was gone. I made the excuse that I needed to stay in the military for him so that he wouldn't worry about how i wasn't eating. I've planed for this since that night, ever since he lost his body. I plan to take my life. Yay sure he has his body back, but i can't live with the fact that he lost it because of me. I feel like a horrible disgusting monster that deserves to be put down, and thats just what I plan to do, I've been cutting myself all these years, but it never felt like enough pain for what happened to Al. seven year without feeling, with out sleeping, without tasting or smelling, or the warmth of another's touch and its my fault._

_Al got married to winry about two weeks ago and they seem very happy. Today is my last day on earth, I only have one thing to do, I have to say good bye to the man i'm in love with, Roy._

_I grab my red coat and leave my apartment and head over to roy's place. The rain is pouring down a little hard, my hair, which was loose, now soaked and in my face. I almost slip but catch myself on some railing by the road. I finally make it to his front door and knock quietly, half hoping he's not home. I wait several moments and am about to leave before the door opens. There stands roy with casual clothes on and a shocked look on his face._

_"Fullmetal, what are you doing here when its raining like this? you'll catch a cold, come in please."_

_I shake my head and stay were I am, smiling slightly at his concern for start to well up in my eyes,but i want to laugh, he's probably only worried about me being able to come in to work in the gives me a worried look as he sees tears start to over flow._

_" I can't stay sorry, I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine" I lie smoothly taking small steps toward the side walk._

_I turn around and begin to walk before a hand on my arm stops me. I wince at the pressure on my other pulls me toward him and gives me an extremely confused look. His eyebrows furrow further as he takes in my slightly pained look, his nails digging into my abused flesh._

_"Fullmetal, what do you mean say goodbye? where are you going? For how long? Why are you crying? Why didn't you wait to tell me until after the rain? And whats wrong with your arm?" He says with out breathing in between _

_I give him a wobbly smile," Don't worry Roy, I'm just doing something I planed for since I was little, nothing more. This will be the last night feeling like this. Goodbye Roy." I love you_

_I turn to leave once more but he pulls up my sleeve before I had the chance to walk out the door, his expression changed from confused and horror as he sees all the scars and fresh cuts that go from my wrist to my bicep. I quickly pull my arm away and cover my wrist back up before bolting for the door and out into the pouring rain. I hear him yelling after me and the sound of boots splashing through the puddles several yard behind me, only making me run faster. He can't stop me, not now, I don't deserve to live. _

_(Roy P.O.V)_

_CRAP! Where did he go? Damn it Edward don't do something stupid._

_"Edward?! EDWARD?!" I catch site of his red coat and run faster. God, when did he get so fast? Why would he do this? I can't lose him, not now, not when i was so close to finally asking him to be mine. damn it edward what are you thinking._

_I finally start to catch up to him with a new burst of speed as i see him change his automail into the form of a knife. He stops at a tree close to the graveyard. I quiet my steps as much as I can ,(failing) but he takes off running again and I lose him in a huge group of trees._

_God damn it Edward, get back here. I start to search for him and when I start to worry that I'm to late I here faint sniffling and cursing. I break through a small clearing in the trees and find my adorable, little smart assed, fullmetal in the center trying to take his own life, like I have so many times._

_I quickly run to him and pin his wrists above his head stoping him from creating anymore gashes, though i can feel the warm blood start to seep through my fingers._

_"Edward, why?" I whisper, looking into his beautiful gold eyes, now filled with tears_

_"Why? Because I'm a horrible human being if you can even call me that, I almost killed people at my own will, Al lost his body because I was reckless, and didn't even think of what could of happen to him, He's my brother and I risked his life for my own selfish reasons, even after he tried to stop me." He said tears running down his cheeks._

_"Edward," I can't believe that this is how the sees himself" I don't ever want to hear words like that come out of your mouth,... You are the most amazing person I have ever met and everyone makes mistakes, You fixed yours and your brother forgave you for them even before you did, Edward we all love you, Al, Winry, Riza," I whisper the next person " ...me, you would hurt all of us if you left and I never want to here of you ever trying something like this again, do you hear me? I couldn't live in a world where you didn't, I love you " I say meaning every word_

_The blood stopped and Edward stared at me with a mixture of hope shock and happiness._

_"Do you mean that?" He all but whispered_

_I nod and he leans forward and kisses me softly before pulling back and whispering "I love you to" _

_My heart starts beating a mile a minute and I let him up before dragging him into a hug. He quickly changes his arm back before wrapping an arm around my neck and kissing me once more. Its passionate and full of all the love that i had for him and vise versa. I swipe my tongue over his lower lip asking for an entrance which he give immediately, he tastes like an amazing mixture of carmel and vanilla. our tongues meet in a heated dance but we break for some much needed air._

_"I smile at him, come on lets go home" i say taking his hand_

_(Edward P.O.V.)_

_I lay in his arms cuddling closer. THis is the last night feeling like this, the last night away form him. This is my home, forever and always with my love._

_~fin~_

_Yes yes i know the ending sucked but eh oh well._


	2. Chapter 2

_The last night_

_**Whasup readers, this is my 5 fic but my others suck T.T (tears) um this is my first ROYED fic.**_

_**please review, (holds up adorable neko ed) **_

_**Ed: please, please, please?**_

_**ME: cute! (hugs life out of ed)**_

_**this is after brother hood. But I haven't watched brother hood so bite me, yay um ed still has his alchemy as well.**_

_**this is based off the song The last night by skillet and a little off of monster by them**_

_**Um... ed still has his automail cause i like it so if you don't sorry but bite me **_

_**ED: *sticks tongue out at those people***_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Warning: attempted suicide, crying, kissing and cuddling**_

_The last night_

_Finally I did it; I got Al's body back. I've hated myself ever since that day I was reckless and had his body stolen from him. Once he got his body back, him and Winry have gotten really close. Which is good, I promised myself that once he got his body back that I would make sure he was happy and then distance myself from him enough so that he wouldn't care once I was gone. I made the excuse that I needed to stay in the military for him so that he wouldn't worry about how I wasn't eating. How I wasn't sleeping. I've planned for this since that night, ever since he lost his body. I plan to take my life. Yay sure he has his body back, but i can't live with knowing that he lost it because of me. I feel like a horrible disgusting monster that deserves to be put down, and that's just what I plan to do, I've been cutting myself all these years, but it never felt like enough pain for what happened to Al. Seven years without feeling, without sleeping, without tasting or smelling, or the warmth of another's touch and it's my fault._

_Al got married to Winry about two weeks ago and they seem very happy. Today is my last day on earth, I only have one thing to do, I have to say good bye to the man I'm in love with, Roy._

_I grab my red coat and leave my apartment and head over to Roy's place. The rain is pouring down a little hard, my hair, which was loose, is now soaked and in my face. I almost slip but catch myself on some railing by the road. I finally make it to his front door and knock quietly; half hoping he's not home. I wait several moments and am about to leave before the door opens. There stands Roy with casual clothes on and a shocked look on his face._

_"Fullmetal, what are you doing here when it's raining like this? You'll catch a cold, come in please."_

_I shake my head and stay where I am, smiling slightly at his concern for me and tears start to well up in my eyes, but I want to laugh, he's probably only worried about me being able to come in to work in the gives me a worried look as he sees tears start to over flow. God I must look like a crazy person right now. Well I'm going to kill myself so I guess I'm not far from being one._

_"I can't stay sorry, I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine" I lie smoothly taking small steps toward the side walk._

_I turn around and begin to walk before a hand on my arm stops me. I wince at the pressure on my arm , the more resent cuts stinging as pulls me toward him and gives me an extremely confused look. His eyebrows furrow further as he takes in my slightly pained look, his nails digging into my abused flesh._

_"Fullmetal, what do you mean say goodbye? Where are you going? For how long? Why are you crying? Why didn't you wait to tell me until after the rain? And what's wrong with your arm?" He says without breathing in between. A lot of questions my good sir I must say._

_I give him a wobbly smile," Don't worry Roy, I'm just doing something I planned for since I was little, nothing more. This will be the last night feeling like this. Goodbye Roy." I love you_

_I turn to leave once more but he pulls up my sleeve before I had the chance to walk out the door, his expression changed from confused and horror as he sees all the scars and fresh cuts that go from my wrist to my bicep. I quickly pull my arm away and cover my wrist back up before bolting for the door and out into the pouring rain. I hear him yelling after me and the sound of boots splashing through the puddles several yards behind me, only making me run faster. He can't stop me, not now, I don't deserve to live. _

_(Roy P.O.V)_

_CRAP! Where did he go? Damn it Edward don't do something stupid._

_"Edward?! EDWARD?!" I catch site of his red coat and run faster. God, when did he get so fast? Why would he do this? I can't lose him, not now, not when i was so close to finally asking him to be mine. Damn it Edward what are you thinking._

_I finally start to catch up to him with a new burst of speed as i see him change his automail into the form of a knife. He stops at a tree close to the graveyard. I quiet my steps as much as I can, (failing) but he takes off running again and I lose him in a huge group of trees._

_God damn it Edward, get back here. I start to search for him and when I start to worry that I'm too late but then I here faint sniffling and cursing. I break through a small clearing in the trees and find my adorable, little smart assed, fullmetal in the center trying to take his own life, like I have so many times._

_I quickly run to him and pin his wrists above his head stopping him from creating anymore gashes, though i can feel the warm blood start to seep through my fingers._

_"Edward, why?" I whisper, looking into his beautiful gold eyes, now filled with tears_

_"Why? Because I'm a horrible human being if you can even call me that, I almost killed people at my own will, Al lost his body because I was reckless, and didn't even think of what could of happen to him, He's my brother and I risked his life for my own selfish reasons, even after he tried to stop me. Besides, its not like I have a purpose any longer, I'm ugly and disgusting, especially with my automail." He said tears running down his cheeks._

_"Edward," I can't believe that this is how the sees himself" I don't ever want to hear words like that come out of your mouth, You are the most amazing person I have ever met and everyone makes mistakes, You fixed yours and your brother forgave you for them even before you did, Edward we all love you, Al, Winry, Riza," I whisper the next person " ...me, you would hurt all of us if you left and I never want to hear of you ever trying something like this again, do you hear me? And what do you mean ugly? You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! I couldn't live in a world where you exist didn't, I love you "I say meaning every word_

_The blood stopped running from his wounds and Edward stared at me with a mixture of hope shock and happiness._

_"Do you mean that?" He all but whispered_

_I nod and he leans forward and kisses me softly before pulling back and whispering "I love you too" _

_My heart starts beating a mile a minute and I let him up before dragging him into a hug. He quickly changes his arm back before wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me once more. Its passionate and full of all the love that I had for him and vice versa. I swipe my tongue over his lower lip asking for an entrance which he gives immediately, he tastes like an amazing mixture of Carmel and vanilla. Our tongues meet in a heated dance but we break for some much needed air._

_"I smile at him, come on lets go home" I say taking his hand_

_(Edward P.O.V.)_

_I lay in his arms cuddling closer. This is the last night feeling like this, the last night away form him. This is my home, forever and always with my love._

_~fin~_

_**Yes ,yes I know the ending sucked but eh oh well.**_


End file.
